


On This Side

by WabaJaba



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azzurin, Delinquent, F/F, F/M, Factions, Highschool AU, Homophobic Slurs, Modern AU, Sports, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabaJaba/pseuds/WabaJaba
Summary: Azura had only been attending South High for a few months, but it was only fate that she was drawn to Corrin, and the trouble that comes with her. Tensions are high as the North Side delinquents start getting bold, with Ryoma out of the game, this might be the Knights chance to crush the Wolves once and for all, in football of course.





	On This Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with more trash. I literally wrote this in 3 hours on the car drive from a basketball game so don't expect much. I'll probably make a series out this, maybe...  
> YOu'rE nOT mY DaD!

“Azzzuuuuurrrrrrraaaaaaa…” Corrin leaned even farther over, cupping her mouth to the blue haired girl's ear. “Azzzzzzuuuuuurrrrrraaaaaaa…”. She finally stirred, cheek red from resting on her desk. “What is it Corr…” she whispered out groggily, smart enough to speak below the teachers drone.”Give me your answer for question 7”. She slid over a scribbler filled with what could be akin to a 5 year olds scroll across their shared desk.  
“For Naga’s sake learn how to write, I can’t even tell which one is question 7”. Corrin chuckled under her breath, using her pencil tip to show her the line. Azura propped up her cheek with her hand, sighing and picking up her pencil. “You owe me for this…”. She began to write out an algorithm in neat cursive, every X ending in a small curl. Corrin watched intently, hands on the front of her chair and leaning forward. “Show off” She snickered, sticking out her tongue. Azura returned the favor, before quickly straightening up when the teachers narrowed gaze passed by. 

She watched the platinum haired girl through half-lidded eyes after the teacher continued his lecture of some mathematician, grinning at how Corrin furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and confusion. Her silver hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and hoodie arms shoved up to her bicep. Some boy with broad shoulders flicked a balled up paper at her, snickering when she read something written on it and have it teasingly thrown back. 

Azura laughed to herself, laying back down on her desk. She had transferred to South High only a month before the new school term, awkward and straight from a 10 hour drive. She silently thanked the gods that Corrin had noticed her during the opening assembly. It at first scared her shitless, a girl with piercing red eyes staring at you relentlessly from the bleacher over, surrounded by buff guys from the football team. Corrin had approached her after being dismissed, Azura slowly walking away, until she was full on sprinting away. Maybe it was how intense her gaze was, how she stood, or how freaking fast she ran, Azura ran with all her might away, until finally, out of breath and cornered by the girl. Azura smiled, half asleep, remembering the first thing Corrin had said to her.  
She was not at all out of breath, hands on her hips and hair tied back. She flashed a wide smile, holding out her hand. “I’m Corrin! I noticed you in the assembly and you're super hot! Let’s be friends!” She beamed when Azura tentatively took her hand. She just oozed confidence, canines strangely long. Had Azura known Corrin would be this bubbly and surprisingly docile towards her now, even cute at moments, maybe even Azura would have approached her first.

Math period had passed in the blink of an eye, Azura caught daydreaming by the teacher. Corrin teased her until lunch break about it, Azura playfully pushing her away. 

‘WOLVES SUCK KNIGHTS DICKS’ Azura read out, standing in front of the graffitied brick wall with her hands in her pockets. She could just imagine the boys of North High at 3 am, whooping to themselves with their red spray paint cans. The pair had just left the local convenience store for lunch, spotting the graffiti on a brick warehouse. Corrin’s face distorted in disgust, drink in her hand shaking. “Those fuckers…” Corrin spat at it, turning with distaste and walking away. Azura gave it one last glance, before joining the other girl down the sidewalk. The knights of North High were, as cliché as it gets, the South High Wolves arch nemesis. In anything that they could compete in, whether it be basketball, soccer, football, robotics, anything, the two schools would make an event out of it. The entire town had been affected by the schools fueds, to the point that no residents of the South side of town would dare step on North turf. Tensions were always high, and to prevent fights and gang wars, the town decided on high school sports to relieve the pressure.

It seemed to have rained during morning classes, Azura and Corrin forced to maneuver through puddles on their way back from lunch break. Subtly, a distant sound slowly got louder, Azura and Corrin watching the source of the music and the skidding of tires pull up. A battered red van pulled up along the road in front of them, music being blasted from it to the point that you could actually hear it down the road. A window rolled down, and a girl with angry, short, red hair stuck her head out. She had her nose pierced, and it would be wasted effort in trying to count how many rings were in her ears. “Get in losers! Football’s gonna start!”. Corrin’s face lit up, flashing a goofy grin. She thrust a fist into the air, yelled something, and trotted down to the van. Someone opened the sliding door from the inside, the same guy from the class before who passed the note. He was wearing full football gear, face covered in painted stripes. “Kaden was released from the hospital so we have a full roster, we are gonna beat the living shit out of those fucking pansies!”. He banged his battered helmet against his chest, letting out a bark and joining Corrin in a laugh. She already had a foot in the van when she turned to Azura, still standing a ways away and clearly uncomfortable. “Come on! They won’t bite”. The football player took a vicious bite of the air, howling. Corrin’s face softened, jogging over and grabbing Azura’s hand. “Don’t worry…” She ran a hand through her blue locks, gazing at it almost lovingly, lightly pulling her towards the van, “I won’t let them touch you”. 

The ride over was filled with heavy metal, Azura being acquainted with hardcore football player, Hinata, and Hinoka, the girl with now 11 identified piercings. Another girl was passed out in the back seat, Hana, Hinata’s girlfriend. She seemed to be fast asleep even through the ear shattering music, dressed in just a tank top and underwear. Azura was seated by the window, hands sweaty on her lap. Corrin seemed to be having a great time, laughing and grabbing at Hinata’s jersey, who ruffled her wavy silver hair and slapped her on the back. Hinata leaned over Corrin, who was on the left, Corrin in the middle and Azura on the right. “How’s Corr treating you, not cheating is she?”. He wore a wide grin, which was curtly slapped by Corrin. Azura blushed, shying away. “We-We are not together...We’re just friends”. He held his hand to his ear, squinting his eyes as if it would help him hear better. “Speak up, I didn’t hear you over Corrin’s gayness”. Another slap was graciously gifted. “WE ARE NOT DATING” Azura shouted, ignoring her embarrassment. Hinoka turned from the driver’s seat, face of mild amusement. Hana, who had slept through music played at 100 decibels, had woken up, pulling a hand through her mane of light brown hair and gazing through sleepy eyes at Azura. She was frozen, face blooming an even deeper pink. Even Corrin picked up a blush. It was Hinata who broke the, almost, actually, far from silence.“But you guys fuck”. “No!”.

The South Side Wolves ended up beating the Knights by a narrow margin, multiple fights breaking out during and after the game between the two teams, taking multiple referees to break them up. Kaden, the team captain, was carried back on the South High football team’s shoulders as a school hero, scoring the winning touchdown. He was dumped down in the school lobby, newly healed leg and mess of orange hair, to be given a true South High celebration. It was the Wolves tradition that the person who scored the winning point would start all the students with a beat, usually thumping their own chest with everyone hollering, until everyone ended on a howl. It was loud, insane, and the pride of the school, even the teachers would join in. “Party at my place Friday night!” Hinata yelled, everyone cheering and pushing him around. 

The rest of the day was abuzz with the recent win against North High, even the teachers cutting a bit of slack for a Thursday. Corrin seemed ecstatic, to the point that even Azura’s mood lightened. It wasn’t long until the bell rang, students scrambling out of the door, teacher shouting homework pages to no avail over the chatter and stamping of feet. Someone hit Azura hard as they passed by, pushing her over. “Watch it...”. Corrin caught the her in her arms, giving the student passing by a death glare. “Th-thanks” Azura stuttered, regaining her balance and picking up her books. “Can’t have anyone sweeping you off your feet now can we” She tucked her binder under an arm, draping the other over Azura’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “Let’s go to Yukimura’s today, my treat”. She smiled, walking out the exit. She turned at the door frame, smirking back at the girl.  
“For question 7”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”I know you barely eat anything! Let me have your fries, you’ll never finish them ”. Corrin took a noisy slurp from her drink, reaching to grab at Azura’s fries. She quickly snatched them away, laughing at the disappointment plastered on the girls face. “It’s not my fault you have an enormous appetite, and eat your own fries”. Corrin slumped in her chair across from Azura, pulling off her best whimper. “But I already finished them”. Azura chuckled in disbelief when she noticed the empty fries carton and the crumpled up burger wrapper, not to forget another burger wrapper. They bickered on, although with smiles on their faces. The old fashion diner was a regular for South High students, Corrin a familiar face to the employees with Azura often in tow. They claimed a small booth, sides partially covered by dividers for some privacy, the fluorescent light bulb hanging above them occasionally flickering. 

“Don't bother showing up to Thursday’s game, it’s not worth anyone's time. Whip those players of yours back in line, especially that faggot you call a quarterback”. Heads turned to the group of guys crowded in front of a few people in a booth. “Isn’t that Xander and Arthur from the North Side team? Even I know Yukimura's is South Side turf” Azura whispered, Corrin’s eyes narrowing. She stood up, grabbing her drink. “Just cause Ryoma’s out today doesn’t mean you shits can come up on South turf” Corrin said, sauntering over to face Xander. He stood nearly a foot taller than her, a square jaw and shoulders, with greased back blonde hair. He eyed her, rolling his tongue over his pristine white teeth. “Watch your mouth little girl or your girlfriend over there won’t have it”. His lackeys behind him snickered, punching him in the back. Xander shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, picking up someones peanut butter sundae from the table beside him. “Why don’t you go and make out with her like the whore you are, at least be of some use”. Corrin dumped her drink over his head, reaching on her tiptoes. Fizzing brown liquid doused him, flattening his gelled back hair. Xander immediately swung his fist in a straight punch, knuckles white. Corrin easily sidestepped, dropping the empty cup and socking him in the jaw. “Call your mommy pretty boy, only a mother could love a dick the size of yours”. The platinum haired girl caught the sundae out of the air, Xander falling back from the blow. Arthur caught him, barking at him to fight back. “Oh wait,” Corrin cocked her head, sticking a finger into the ice cream and making a show of sucking it clean. “ -I already fucked your mom, like the whore I am”. Xander lunged forward with a furious grunt, only to be stopped by Silas and Saizo, members of the South High soccer team, and the ones being provoked at the start. “We got you Corr…” Silas winked, looking back to engage Xander and Arthur as well as their lackeys. A few more athletes from South High joined in, holding them back. “Come on Corrin! Hurry!” Azura pulled her away by the hood, Corrin jogging backwards towards the exit with her tongue out and middle fingers waving. The customers were making a beeline for the exit, the two girls slipping past. 

 

The pair were well into downtown when they finally stopped running, occupied with catching their own breath. Corrin pulled out her phone as she recovered, checking the time. She looked at Azura, who was covered in sweat and leaning against a brick building. She grit her teeth, slipping her phone back into her pant pocket.  
“Hey, I’m sor”.  
“Never. Do that again”. Azura cut her off, holding up her hand.  
“I didn’t mean to bring you in on this, I’ll understand if you d-”.  
“Don’t you think I stick around for a reason?”. Azura straightened up, smoothing out her blue hair. Her face was flushed, probably from the run, mouth curved in a slight smile.  
“If I have to face shits like Xander, so be it. If it means getting to stay with you”. She started forward, passing a frozen Corrin. She could hear her pull a pair of keys from her pocket.  
“My place isn’t far from here, you can stay over as going backs not an option”.


End file.
